


Perdonarme

by aesthetea



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Final Feliz, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetea/pseuds/aesthetea
Summary: Ash le pide a Eiji que vuelva a Japón porque no puede sobrellevar el sentirse tan miserable por querer estar cerca de él.𝑫𝒆 𝒗𝒆𝒛 𝒆𝒏 𝒄𝒖𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒐 𝒄𝒓𝒖𝒛𝒂𝒔 𝒎𝒊 𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆, 𝒎𝒆 𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒗𝒂 𝒂 𝒅í𝒂𝒔 𝒎á𝒔 𝒅𝒖𝒍𝒄𝒆𝒔 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒐 𝒍𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒋é 𝒊𝒓, 𝒕𝒆 𝒅𝒆𝒋é 𝒊𝒓.𝑯𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒂 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒑𝒊𝒆𝒓𝒕𝒐 𝒑𝒐𝒓 𝒍𝒂 𝒎𝒂ñ𝒂𝒏𝒂, 𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒔 𝒕𝒐𝒅𝒐 𝒍𝒐 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒗𝒆𝒐, 𝒓𝒆𝒄𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒆𝒔 𝒎𝒊 𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆, 𝒅𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒐 𝒚 𝒇𝒖𝒆𝒓𝒂 𝒅𝒆 𝒎𝒊𝒔 𝒔𝒖𝒆ñ𝒐𝒔.English version:Forgive Myself
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 2





	Perdonarme

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forgive Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110286) by [aesthetea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetea/pseuds/aesthetea). 



> Basado en la canción Forgive Myself de Sam Smith, es preciosa, escuchádla si podéis

Al llegar la noche, sentía como la angustia en sus entrañas crecía más y más. No era que antes no estuviera, sino que siempre le había tenido miedo a la noche. Él sabía que lo que hizo estaba bien, mandar a Eiji a Japón era lo mejor para ambos, aunque en ese momento se sintiera casi insoportable. Era lo que una parte de su mente le decía. La otra lo estaba llamando cobarde por no haber tenido el valor de decirle adiós. La habitación se sentía más vacía. Bueno, toda la casa se sentía más vacía. Él se sentía vacío. Creía que había arruinado todo, que su existencia era un mero estorbo para todo el mundo y que sobre cualquier persona que tocara caería una maldición y la destruiría. No quería eso para Eiji. Él era lo mejor que había tenido en el mundo. Por eso, estará mejor en Japón. 

Pero también sabía que era un mentiroso. Lo anhelaba. Lo quería a su lado. Pero tenerlo sería tan egoísta por su parte, pensó. Impensable. Cerró sus ojos llorosos y su mente le trajo un recuerdo dulce de ellos dos. Dulce y egoísta. 

_ Estaban tumbados en la cama viendo una película. En la misma cama. Eiji se estaba riendo de una broma que hizo un personaje, y él lo miró. Era una carcajada real, una de esas que se extienden por todo tu cuerpo y te hacen olvidar las cosas malas por un rato. Tan adorable. Y sin pensarlo mucho, guiado por sus deseos más profundos, tornó la cabeza de Eiji hacia él y lo besó. Solo fue un roce de labios. No duró mucho, ya que se dio cuenta de repente de lo que había hecho. Un terrible -pero dulce- error. Eiji estaba mirándolo, pero él no se atrevía a mirarlo de vuelta. Negó con la cabeza.  _

_ “Lo siento,” musitó _

_ “No. No lo sientas,” tartamudeó un poco y luego soltó el aire que estaba sosteniendo. “Hazlo otra vez.”  _

_ Ash negó con la cabeza otra vez, esta vez levantando solo un poco la cabeza para mirar a Eiji. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero lucía expectante.  _

_ “No estamos pensando con claridad,” dijo Ash, pero luego se corrigió, “no estoy pensando con claridad.”  _

_ “Entonces solo mírame,” le pidió el chico y cuando lo hizo, le habló de nuevo “está bien, no has hecho nada malo. Me ha gustado, ¿vale?”  _

_ Ash tragó saliva. No debería haber dicho eso. No. No debería haber hecho eso. Pero luego pensó: ¿y si estaba bien? ¿Y si se permitía besarlo si a Eiji le parecía bien? ¿Y si no estaba todo tan mal al fin y al cabo? Así que se inclinó hacia delante, y no esperaba que sus labios fueran recibidos tan cariñosamente. Le quitó la respiración. Sentir sus labios moviéndose contra los suyos, por voluntad propia, lo estaba volviendo loco. Pensó que nada, absolutamente nada en su vida se había sentido tan bien como besar al chico. Así que siguió haciéndolo para calmar su sed.  _

Daría todo solo por poder besar esos labios cálidos otra vez. Pero no iba a pasar porque no vería a Eiji nunca más. Si lo veía, no podría estar lejos de él. Hirieron a Eiji por él, por su culpa, y él no lo podía soportar. Se sentía tan culpable. Pero, con suerte, Eiji sería feliz en Japón. Conocería a alguien bueno, alguien que se preocupara por él, alguien que lo amara tanto como él deseaba amarlo. 

Pero, en el fondo, dudaba si alguien podría amar a Eiji tanto como él. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, pensando en otro día dulce. 

_ Apenas podía abrir los ojos, pero lo estaba intentando, al estar oyendo la voz de Eiji cerca.  _

_ “¡Vamos, bella durmiente! ¡Levántate, es mediodía ya!”  _

_ Ash sonrió, “¿sabes cómo se despertó la bella durmiente?”  _

_ Se cubrió con las mantas hasta el pecho y siguió con los ojos cerrados. Entonces sintió algo cálido presionar sus labios. Un pico. Abrió los ojos. La cara de Eiji estaba roja, pero estaba conteniendo una carcajada. Ash siguió mirándolo asombrado.  _

_ “¡Funcionó! Vamos, hice el almuerzo,” canturreó mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a Ash allí con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.  _

Le dolía el corazón y se maldecía a sí mismo por ser tan sensible. ¿Por qué se sentía así cuando sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto? Porque lo echaba de menos, le dijo una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza, pero la silenció. Era una maldita tortura. Más tarde, se dejó dormir finalmente, pero en algún momento de la noche, se despertó. No podía parar de pensar en él. Abrió los ojos para ver la pequeña luz que Eiji le compró para ahuyentar sus pesadillas, pero también vio una sombra en la cama. Si no la hubiera reconocido, habría, por inercia, cerrado los ojos muy fuerte, esperando que todo pasara rápido, pero conocía la forma de esa persona. Eiji. 

Genial, encima de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, ahora tenía alucinaciones. Cerró los ojos, pero las sombras lo atormentaban, así que los volvió a abrir. Seguía allí, sentado sobre la cama. Sus mejillas se humedecieron de nuevo. Lloró escondiendo la cara y encogiendo su cuerpo. Entonces sintió una caricia en la espalda y se dio cuenta de que no estaba alucinando. Perdió la cuenta del tiempo, pero cuando soltó todo, se sintió un poquito mejor. 

“No me iré,” le aseguró, “no puedes alejarme solo porque sientas que no mereces nada positivo en la vida, Ash. Yo creo que nos hacemos bien. Te quiero y sé que tú también, así que déjame estar a tu lado, como prometí.” 

Ash lloró otra vez, pero esta vez, dejó que Eiji lo abrazara, no se sentía solo ahora. 

“Nos merecemos ser felices,” Eiji sollozó, abrazándolo fuerte. 

Ash decidió que quería creerle. Incluso si al principio no lo hacía, repitió esa frase en su mente tantas veces hasta que se le quedó grabada. Quería ser una mejor persona para él y para sí mismo, y para hacerlo, tenía que curar su mente atormentada. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que perdonarse a sí mismo para amar a Eiji bien, de la forma que se merecía. 

**Author's Note:**

> Se merecían ser felices... 
> 
> Hagánme saber si les ha gustado porfi y muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
